Ice Cream Flavor: Vanilla Swirl
by Pickles and Cream
Summary: Summary: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. When life gives you new neighbors...tell it to burn and die.


Ice Cream Flavor: Vanilla Swirl

Disclaimer: – Anything you know is not mine is exactly that, not mine! Harry potter and American History X or their characters does not and forever not be mine. This story is a work of fan fiction...

Old Summary: So you are lost. Don't worry I'll find you...but what if I 'm confused? Don't worry, I will **make** the world make sense.

This story does not in any way reflect the view of its Author or anybody else...

**5/2/12 – Not new chapter did some editing.**

**Back yard –Daytime**

The weather was humid and hot, as expected of a summer day and as always, Aunt Petunia made Harry to do all the dirty work. At the moment, he was tending to the gardens while Aunt Petunia went shopping for the family. Vernon was still at work and Dudley that was off somewhere most likely causing trouble, while Harry was left busting his back working outside in the heat without any help. Harry thought of removing his shirt but reconsider after remembering his last sun bathing episode (let say he had a new found respect with snake and the shedding their skin).Finishing up the last of his yard work, Harry wiped off the little drop of sweat on his eyebrow, that was about to take a nose dive into his eyes. Then look around him; the weeds were all pulled, the grass was trimmed and the flowers were all feed. It was a good time as any to have some lunch he thought.

Harry survey the yard one more time to make sure that all the tools were clean and no gardening soil was on the grass before he went towards the front door(the back was lock from the inside). As he made his way towards the front, he caught a whiff of something that made his lungs shriek in terror and his brain feel like it's on vacation.

Smoke

It wasn't your typical your house burning down smoke or let's burns your husband stuff because he is cheating on you. No, it was the type of smoke that you hate to smell while taking a walk but farther down the road when the smell is gone, you cannot help miss it.

_Cigarette_

Harry was curious. He knew that no adult in private drive smoked; too worried about their image to do so. So being the curious cat he was; Harry decided to investigate. He followed the smell to the front of the house, seeing that nobody was around he went farther towards the side walk; he was hoping that the person who is smoking would be somewhere close and knowing his luck as soon as he step an inch away from the house Vernon would be there pulling up to the drive way.

Harry stopped at the sidewalk, looked up and down the street but saw nobody. Thinking that whoever the smoker is, was probably long gone by now. He turned to go back inside to make his lunch while he could. Just as a gleaming white shirt from the right caught his eye. There was someone outside sitting on their pouch across the street. How he missed them was nobody's idea. A male looked about twenty, if not older. He had black hair, shaved close to the skull, and he seem to be in good physical conduction (aka he could wipe the floor with his ass any hour of any day).

Harry watched the guy across from the road with some kind of fascination. The male in question raise his hand towards his face, there something was in his hand. Harry caught sight of the red end of the Cigarette ._Well, mastery solved_. The tingly sensation in his forehead alerted him that man whom he was staring at was now looking his way.

Realizing that he had been caught staring, Harry shyly raised his hand and waved. He was very relieved to see that he received a waved back in return.

_Maybe he'll have someone to talk to this summer?_

The adults in the neighborhood avoid him like a plague because uncle Vernon told them he went to a school for criminal boys and the kids avoid him because they were afraid of Dudley, not that he blamed them. He would be scared too if the whales in the ocean grew limbs and obtain the ability to live out water came after him.

While harry was marinating on the fact that outside of Hogwarts was acknowledging him. He misses the fact that the male next door was slowly making his way towards him but he did notice when male slap his fingers together in front of his face.

" Yo?" Harry found himself looking into some nice pair of dark blue eyes.

"err…" Harry was not sure on what to do next but luckily, the man unknowingly made the decision for him.

"What your name? Mine is Derek"

"My name is Harry"

The guy-Derek - smiled showing off his pearly white teeth, making Harry like a money smile in return.

"You live here?" Derek said jerking his head towards the house behind harry.

"..Yes"

…..

There was a somewhat awkward pause especially on Harry part since Derek was looking intently at him, making Harry think it was his turn contribute to the conversation but since he never talk to a civilized muggle before he was at a lost on what to say. Harry was yet again he was relieved of his dilemma when Derek suddenly shook his head then took a drag of his cigarette and looked toward the road. Harry, slightly puzzled at his action, also looks toward the road to see a car coming.

W_hy didn't he hear it?_

At first, Harry thought it was aunt Petunia or worst uncle Vernon until he saw the vehicle. There was only one word that could describe what he was seeing.

_Niceness_

It's wheels rolled over the pavement like water, the sun rays too afraid to mess with its niceness bounce off the car exterior...Harry did not know or seen many cars but he did know that this car was a nice car. He wondered whose car it is, since nobody in his neighborhood had that type of car or the fashion sense to own it.

Harry blink when he was something move in front him, Derek seeing that he had final got Harry attention, place his arm back at his side and smirked at Harry

"Nice car right?"

Harry grinned but the redness of his cheeks gave him away. "Yeah... It's yours?"

"Sorta, you want a ride?"

Harry looked toward the fine piece of metal that was parked in front of what Harry assumed to be Derek house, expression longing.

"I can't, I still have some chores to do"

Derek shrugged "Maybe next time then?"

Harry did not get to a chance to response since the driver of the car signal Derek over by shouting his name.

"Ah time to go ... I guess I'll see you around?" and with that Derek walked away without waiting for a reply.

Harry waited until they drove off before he went inside.

Later – Nighttime

Uncle Vernon came home soon after he finished cleaning the house, and promptly shoved Him into his room with his dinner. There he spent the rest of his night.


End file.
